Babysitting The Demon Lord
by Lori Gray Skies
Summary: The Demon Lord Nadil has been reserected, but there's one small problem. He's acting like a five year old! How will Shydemon and the others get him back to normal, and better yet, how will they handle the screaming little maniac that was once their Lord?
1. The Awakening

Welcome to my new little story here. I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be, but I'm shooting for at least three. It depends on if people like it or not. I know this isn't what actually happened in the manga, but I can do what I want because I'm the writer! 3 Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Awakening

* * *

**

On a dark and cloudy day in a far off land stood a castle. By all means this was not a very... pleasing castle. This was the castle of the Demon Lord, surrounded on all sides by the dank and misty Sea of The Dead were the souls of all those lost mourned eternally in deadly silence. I accent the word _deadly_.

Shydeman looked out of one of the tall misshapen windows of the castle and grinned. Not at all a funny or kind sort of a smile, a putrid and evil look of sheer bliss. But bliss for a Demon Officer more than often meant pain and disaster for everyone and everything else.

Everything was going according to plan. The Lord's head had been recovered and his body lay ready for the revival ceremony. The dim stone lined hall in which it all was set was covered in silks of black and blood red, and chains of silver and gold. If the Lord was to come back, he was to come back with all the splendor that he deserved around him. Though he wouldn't get even a 20th of this set up from a Dragon or mortal, he was a God among the demons. No one stood up to the Demon Lord if they had a bit of wit within them. No one.

Many demons had gathered to watch their Lord and Master's awakening. The room was filled with demon of all shapes , sizes and (quit unluckily for those around them) smells. The great oaken doors opened at the end of the hall, which had a long,thin,black silk carpet leading to Shydeman and a stone alter on which The Lord's body lay.

Soon, Fedelta, the demon whom had retrieved the head walked into the room carrying and elegantly carved golden box. The box was covered with gold and priceless jewels. What can I say? The Lord loved his priceless little trinkets. Fedelta walked over to Shydeman and went down on folded knee, holding the box up to Shydeman. Shydeman opened the box which has lined with red satin ,like a coffin, and retrieved the head of Lord Nadil.

The other demons in the vastly over-decorated hall stared up at their Lord's severed head in something close to a frightened adoration and their eyes followed Shydeman's every step as he turned around to the alter which supported the Lord's body.

Shydeman slowly began to connect the severed head to the neck. After the connection the Lord Nadil would awaken, and everything would be on schedule again. They could get right back to their plans for the Dragon Lord and his cronies.

Before Shydeman made the connection of the Lord's to the Lord's neck there was a small disturbance behind him. A man shouted as he was jostled out of the way by a white light that had come from the window overlooking the Sea of The Dead. The same window Shydeman had been looking out of only moments before.

The light bounced up to the alter and before Shydeman could pull his arms away, the white light , Lord Nadil's head and his body all connected at once in a blinding flash.

The Lord eyes opened and Shydeman's hands quickly retreated from his neck. The Demon Lord Nadil had awakened and there were joyous shouts and applause from the followers behind Shydeman, but they didn't see what he saw. They didn't see the Lord's large sparkling eyes and wide grin.

'Something is wrong here.' Shydeman thought as he watched his commander in chief pick his nose as he rocked back and forth happily. 'Something is definitely wrong...'

* * *

**Disclaimer- **I don't own any characters in this story except the bouncy light... Oo ohhh...shiny...

As always-

Please

Read & Review!


	2. Public Affairs and Cookies

Well, I'm writing the second chapter so I hope you're all enjoying this. XD Please send me e-mails and reviews with ideas, because I'm feeling the pain of writer's block, and this chapter may suffer.

**Disclaimer-** Needless to say, I don't own this.

* * *

**-Public Affairs and Cookies-**

Shydeman walked through the long empty hallways of the demon castle towards Lord Nadil's chambers to discuss the affairs of the demons and dragons. 'These hallways,' he reminisced deep in his thoughts 'used to be so frightening.' But now, thanks to recent events, they weren't so menacing.

Ever since they had brought the Demon Lord back to life there had been quite a few ... mishaps. The Lord had changed, and it was not for the better.

A few of the more interesting things that the Lord had done in the past week were as followed.

1. Redecorating his room in pastel colors.

Filling the kitchen with sweets.

Buying an assortment of toys and video games.

Looking up Shyrendora's dress.

Putting pictures of fairies all over Saabel's room.( That one was actually rather entertaining.)

Shydeman was quite perplexed about all of the things that were happening with their Lord. And Nadil still being their master, they had to do anything he asked. Anything.

Shydeman's inner ramblings were soon interrupted by a presence in the hallways. He looked up to see Fedelta standing at attention before him. "Lord Shydeman," he said smoothly with that never ending smirk still playing on his lips." I think I know the answer to why Lord Nadil is acting so odd."

Shydeman didn't smile. He didn't twitch an eyebrow. But he was so overjoyed that you wouldn't believe it.

"Yes?" Shydeman said quietly, still skeptical about the fact that they might be able to rid their Lord of his five year old attitude.

"Well, do you remember that light?" Fedelta asked.

" Yes. The light that came from the window? Of course." Shydeman said nodding slightly.

"I think it was a spirit"

" A ... a spirit you say." Shydeman said slowly.

"Yes and I believe it has possessed the Lord."

"Can we get it out of him?"

"Yes of course b-"

"Then get right on it!"

"But-"

"No buts! Just do it!"

"Yes Lord Shydeman, but it will take TIME!'' Fedelta yelled, quite infuriated. He was beginning to think that this five year old business was spreading through the whole castle.

"Yes. Fine. Just don't take to long," Shydeman said. " Now I really must be off to see the Lord." he said taking off down the hallway to go do what he had come out here to do.

As Shydeman finally reached his Lord's rooms he was glad that his master would soon be back to normal. He opened the doors with that wicked little smile upon his face.

He squinted as he walked into the flash of bright colors that had become his Lord's room. Nadil sat in a pile of stuffed animals , grinning as he played with Barbies ...

"My Lord" Shydeman said bowing, " I believe that we should talk about the dragon knights and Lykouleon-"

"Lykouleon is a funny name!" Nadil said giggling.

"My Lord, he is also your enemy , and he's married to Lady Raseleane."

"Oh, she's pretty!"

"Yes, I know... now let's get down to the business of killing the dragons..."

" Blow up castle!"

"My Lord, Cesia is in the castle."

"Oh, she's pretty too! "

Shydeman sighed and covered his face in his hands. 'Why me' he thought. "My Lord, we need to talk this over!" Shydeman said angrily.

" I want a cookie." Nadil said , not even listening to Shydeman's request.

" My Lord, we need to talk about-"

"Cookie."

" No, we need to destroy-"

"I want a cookie!"

" Lord Nadil I don't think you need any suga-"

" COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

" FINE! I'LL GET YOU A DAMN COOKIE!"

Shydeman stormed off towards the kitchen, ignoring the smile of sheer bliss on Lord Nadil's face. He knew that exorcizing the spirit would only take a few days, but those days couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Thank You For Reading

As Always

Read & Review!


	3. Kitchel Babysits

Well, here we are again. XD

I would like to thank-

**xxDKgurl**

**Azure-chan**

**and**

**tidus2529**

for reviewing and giving me ideas!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own this. If I did you'd be dead. Are you dead? I didn't think so.

* * *

-Kitchel Baby-Sits-

Shydeman was getting tired of this. He was getting really, really tired of this. Fedelta still hadn't found someone to exercise that accursed spirit out of Lord Nadil's in all of these, what was it now, two days?

Now, as you can see, Shydeman was never a very patient person, erm...demon, but Nadil was simply driving him insane! AND positively no work was getting done towards the destruction of the Dragon Knights.

Having absolutey no idea what to do, Shydeman went to the only person he could still have a conversation with in the castle without thinking they were stark-raving mad. Shyrendora.

He walked down the empty hallways as laughter sputtered up and echoed from the Lord Nadil's room. ''Damn barbies .." Shydeman mumbled as he continued along his way, cape flowing behind him as he went to his sister's room.

Shydeman knocked on the door three times and stood for a moment. "It's open" came a silky voice from the other side of the door. "It's me Shyrendora." Shydeman said opening the door and walking in. "It need to talk to you about The Lord."

"Nadil this, Nadil that! Always talking about Lord Nadil. You sound like a loved crazed fangirl Shydeman." Shyrendora said laying on her bed as she flipped through a magazine, not even looking up at her brother.

" I AM NOT A FANGIRL!" Shydeman shouted.

''Denial is the first stage." Shyrendora said smiling.

" Okay then. Maybe I am a fangirl."

"So glad you agree with me."

"But I though denial was the first stage!"

" Yes, but giving in to your emotions is the second stage."

"There are no emotions between Lord Nadil and I !"

"Yeah, yeah. Denial stage."

"Were do you get this crazy stuff from Shyrendora. And please don't tell me you made it up!"

" I did."

Okay, well maybe Shyrendora was stark-raving mad. Shydeman was there, so he might as well just ask her for help.

" Shy."Shydeman said invoking her nickname, " I really need you help!" Shyrendora nodded and put down the magazine. " I just don't know what to do about Lord Nadil and this spirit inside him. His little antics are just driving me to the point of madness!" he continued.

" Day in and day out he's pulling pranks and playing around, and when I try to get any work done he just asks me for a cookie! A damnable cookie! I just can't stand it!" Shyrendora just nodded and said. " Hire a nanny." "What?" Shydeman asked looking at her.

" Just hire a nanny." she said like it was the easiest thing in the world. "If you really need to get all of your work done and you don't want Nadil bothering you, then just hire someone to watch him."

" Shyrendora. You're a genius." Shydeman said. " I know." she said happily.

* * *

Kitchel smiled up at the huge castle she would be working at for a few weeks. She was supposed to just be baby-sitting someone, but she'd seen some odd people on the way here already. Like the guy that had picked her up to travel over that foggy looking sea. He got her there on a giant flying fish.

'Oh well." Kitchel thought. ' As long as I'm getting payed.' She walked through the castle doors and was greeted by a man named Shydeman who told her a little bit about the castle and the fact that everybody was a demon there, something that they had forgotten to mention in the add. But Kitchel wasn't racist and she was still getting payed, so she just nodded and walked along to The Lord Nadil's chambers to do her well paying job.

Shydeman opened the doors for Kitchel and pushed her in. He then slammed the door and sighed as he leaned against it. Finally, he might be able to get some work done. He thanked Shyrendora under his breathe as he walked down the hallways to his workspace.

Kitchel felt the doors slam behind her. She thought she had been ready for anything at this point, but she wasn't ready for this. On the floor of the room sat The Demon Lord Nadil, the most powerful and feared man she had ever heard of and an enemy to the Dragons. This was definitely something they did not mention in the add.

The Lord's eyes moved up to meet Kitchel's ever so slowly. He grinned as his mouth moved to say something. Kitchel's heart has hammering out of her chest. She was going to die!

" HEWOOOO!" Nadil said grinning happily. " I'm Nadil! What's your name?" he half shouted at Kitchel. She had definitely not been ready for this. ''K-k-k-kitchel..." she said.

" Do you like cookies? I do!" Nadil said holding up a plate of cookies and beckoning Kitchel over. She nodded and sat down. 'Whatever.' she thought 'I'm still getting payed.'

Kitchel and Nadil did some light friendly chatting and asking of questions and were just about to play hide-and-go-seek when Kitchel's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me ''She said and flipped the phone open. "Hello. Kitchel here-" "_Kitchel! Where are you?" _Thatz voice blared on the other end of the phone.

" Baby-sitting Nadil." she said before she thought about what was slipping out of her mouth. _"WHAT?"_ Rune's voice blared. "Thatz! You had me on speaker phone?" Kitchel asked. "_Kitchel!" _Rune screamed, _"You are baby-sitting the Demon Lord!" _"I'm getting payed." she mumbled into the phone. _"Oh,really?" _Thatz asked before Rune's voice came again. _"We're coming over there! Come on Rath!" _

"You guys don't have to do that-" Kitchel said but all that was left on the phone was Rath chanting 'I'm gonna kill some demons' and then a long and empty dial tone.

* * *

Due to popular demand, I'm bringing Rune into it for the Rune fangirls! XD

As always

Read

&

Review!

(And more idea's - I love to hear from you!)


	4. Rune Gets Pissed

Welcome back everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm so lazy! Gomen Nasai! I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed and given me ideas, and all the people that read and didn't review. Knowing people read my story makes me happy... but reviewers tell me to update.

* * *

Chapter 4

Rune Gets Pissed

Rune wasn't angry. No, not angry at all. He was FAR beyond angry. Infuriated perhaps. But angry? Never.

He tore through the forest with a determined look in his eyes, pushing anything out of his way. Trees, plants, underbrush, Thatz, and even an incrazed fan-girl or two.

Rune ran off in the direction of Nadil's castle, leaving Rath and Thatz to catch up. Thatz sighed and held his head. "Kitchel, why do you do these things to me?" he mumbled. "Cheer up buddy! We get to fight some demons!" Rath cheered, sprinting after Rune.

Thatz sighed again and ran to catch up with them. 'Maybe there'll be treasure' he thought, gaining speed. 'And maybe, just maybe, we won't die.

Kitchel paced around Nadil's newly kindergarten-styled room looking extremely worried. ' Well if the guys do get over here, they'll kill the evil demons, rescue me and save the day,' she pondered. 'But then I won't get payed'

She just couldn't have that happen.

Nadil was taking his afternoon nap, sprawled out on the bed. He quickly thrashed and muttered something. Kitchel jumped at the sudden motion. There was more thrashing and quiet moaning noises. She edged over to the bed, ever so slowly.

"A-are you all right" Kitchel stuttered.

Nadil thrashed and turned. "I'm sorry! Did I make you mad?" Kitchel asked. Nadil then popped up and yelled, " MY MUFFIN!"

Kitchel jumped backwards, landing on her rear end. "Muffin?" Nadil nodded groggily.

" The walrus took it," he muttered.

"Then you should get the muffin back." Kitchel said.

"No."

"No?"

"Nope. He blew up!" Nadil said happily. Kitchel just nodded and smiled. Just then, she heard a loud crashing sound from outside in the hallway. "Wazzat?" Nadil asked in a small childish tone.

" I don't know. I'll go see." Kitchel said and walked up to the door. She opened it just a crack, and saw Rune and Thatz standing in there. ( Rath was a few hallways back chasing demons around with

a sword.)

"What are you doing here?" Kitchel yelled walking into the hall.

" I could ask YOU the SAME QUESTION!" Rune screamed back.

" HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" Kitchel shrieked, voice ever rising.

" We walked" Thatz mumbled.

" H- n- a- bu- ah..." Kitchel stuttered pointing to the deadly see of mists outside a conveniently placed window.

" Don't ask." Thatz muttered.

Rune ignored the conversation entirely, passing it off as unneeded stupidity. He walked right past Kitchel and Thatz, into the room were Nadil sat on his bed.

Rune's anger had made him think he was ready for this. Just another big evil demon correct? Wrong. Terribly, horribly, wrong. He wasn't ready for this.

Nadil sat happily on his bed, which had a cute little bed spread with cartoon animals jumping all over it. The room was pastels of pink, blue and green and it was covered with stuffed animals, barbies and cookie crumbs.

But that wasn't even the worst of it all. Oh no, the worst was yet to come.

Rune's eyes slowly rose up from the toys and crumbs to find Nadil starring intently at him. Rune's eyes widened and he tried to move, but fear kept him immobile.

Nadil's hand rose ever so slowly as he lifted his finger to point at Rune. Rune shut his eyes and braced himself for the worst as Nadil's mouth began to shape a word.

**"PRETTY BARBIE!"**

**

* * *

**

Short. I know, but I enjoyed writing this a little too much. Questions have been left unanswered, How did Rune, Rath and Thatz get there? How will they get that spirit out of Nadil? Why am I so retarded?

To learn these answers, and many more...

READ

&

REVIEW!


	5. In Which A Fitting End Occurs

I'd just like to get this over with now...

I'M SO SORRY!

I didn't update for so long but now I shall bring you the end of this

lovely, pointless story.

Enjoy and thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights... or Barbie for that matter...

**Chapter 5:**

**In Which A Fitting End Occurs**

There he was. Rune. The Dragon Knight of Water. Proud. Powerful. In a lacy pink dress with ribbons in his hair while sitting at a table with two stuffed animals and one very evil Demon Lord.

'How did he get here?' You ask? Well, lets start from the beginning...

( Crossfades to hospital.)

"ITS A BOY!"

( NO! Not THAT beginning! Sheesh! Back to the hall way please.)

Kitchel and Thatz stood by the door. Thatz stood with Rune, whom had rushed out of the room moments ago, crying on his shoulder like a baby with Kitchel attempting to consol him.

Shydeman was pushing against the door, attempting to keep the Lord Nadil, who was now tearing at the door while screaming 'Pretty Barbie' , inside. Shydeman shook his head in defeat. He just could not win.

But, as if an answer to Shydeman's poor and pathetic prayers, Fedelta rushed down the hall at that moment.

"I've got it!" He shouted. " I know how to fix Lord Nadil!"

"Well tell us!" Shydeman growled, holding the door shut while trying to stare Fedelta down.

"Okay," Fedelta started, " Sadly, there isn't anyone that can exorcize the spirit. Don't be worried though. Judging by the spirits attitude, it was probably just a child that died too young to live out their whole childhood."

"What are you gonna' do then?" Thatz asked while patting the crying Rune on the head.

"The child will stay in Lord Nadil's body until it is happy. After it's fully happy, it will leave." Fedelta said grinning, clearly proud of his accomplishment.

"How are you going to do that?" Kitchel asked.

"I think, judging by the way he's screaming bloody murder for 'Barbie' over there, it's rather obvious." Shydeman said giving a nod Rune.

"NO!" Rune screamed, clinging to Kitchel and Thatz.

"Yeah. Sorry guys, but were not going to put Rune in there with Nadil. Especialy not in a dress." Thatz said and turned to leave, followed by Rune and Kitchel.

"We'll pay you..." Shydeman said.

Thatz and Kitchel stopped dead in their tracks and grabbed Rune by his shoulders. "Oh, Ru-une..."

( Back to the 'Tea Party')

That was how it had happened.

Rune sat at the end opposite of Nadil in a dress that gave him the significant likeness of a Barbie doll.

He shut his eyes for a moment. He let his mind wander around in the wonderful ways that he could kill Thatz and Kitchel for this.

Rune opened his crystal eyes to find that his demon guest had disappeared. He look to his right. Then to his left. Up to the ceiling. And finally down to the floor. Here, he found the possessed Demon Lord Nadil grinning at him before looking up his dress.

Now, Rune wasn't a woman, or even all that feminine despite his appearance. Maybe it was just the dress, but something girlie had apparently clicked inside of him.

He jumped up from his seat and let out a high pitched shriek as he picked up his chair and whacked Nadil over the head with it.

As Nadil's head hit the ground, a white, smoky, bouncing ball popped out of his ear and through a well placed window.

" That was TOO EASY!" yelled Shydeman, who had been watching through a crack in the door along with Fedelta, Thatz and Kitchel.

They gathered around Nadil's body, and as Fedelta bent down to see if he was all right, the candles in the room flickered and burned out.

Everyone stood straight up and gasped in horror. The pastel paints melted of the walls, turning into black sludge in the cracks of the stone floor. The stuffed animals and dolls started to decompose into ash that flew around the room with the chilly breeze that came from the ever darkening outside.

And, as the destruction of everything cute and child-like in the room commenced, The Demon Lord Nadil rose from his position on the ground.

When it had all ended, the Demon Lord stood in front of the others. Dangerous. Powerful. Not in a dress. Not possessed.

"M-My Lord... is it really you?" Shydeman asked slowly, his eyes shinning as he saw his Lord again.

"Yes," Came the dark reply of Nadil.

"Now, would you all please, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

THE END!

Thanks again to everyone who read this story. I hope you all enjoyed it.

((By the way, Rath is still of killing demons, so he wasn't in this chapter. But he sends his best regards.))


End file.
